A Second First? Chance At True Love
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Daniel finds a letter from Molly after she dies, in which he finds some surprising news. How will we react? What will he do about it? One-shot. Detty, of course! I hope you like it! Please review!


A/N: Hey everybody!! Long time, no new stories, am I right? Well, I got inspired by this song because of some of the lyrics(see below.) _Italics is Molly's letter, __**Bold and italics is Daniel's dream, **_and underlined is the text messages. I hope you like it!! Please review!!

_I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position  
There's things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears and listen_

~~ **The Heart of Life, John Mayer**

Daniel hated the vicious cycle that happened to Betty.

First, she would fall in love, and then the supposed "boyfriend" either had another girlfriend, who in fact was pregnant with his baby; or broke up with her for another girl. Then she would cry, she would be sad for weeks on end, but then she would find another guy that she would eventually fall in love with, and the cycle would happen full circle.

Daniel believed that he could be the guy that would break the cycle. At least he could try to be. After all, he missed seeing her contagious smile and her laugh. After all, he was with her from the start.

No one knew Betty better than him, and she knew him better than anyone else did. He had to at least try. He realized something when he was going through Molly's stuff. She had written a letter to him, telling him her last wishes.

* * *

_Dear Daniel,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I know it will be hard for you, but you have to move on. I know you love me, and still love me. _

_But, this may be hard to understand, but you weren't and aren't in love with me. In fact, you are in love with Betty. Yes, I can almost hear you saying that it is ridiculous, but I'm telling you, it's true. Once you realize that it is not me who you are in love with, you will be able to be happy. _

_She has been with you since the start, and even after all that is happened, Betty has been there with you, hasn't she? Even risking everything, am I right? That means she loves you too Daniel. _

_At least, give her a chance, and give yourself a chance to see who you really do love. _

_Love, _

_Molly_

Well, he guessed he should give this crazy idea a chance.

'Oh, there is a P.S.' he thought.

_P.S. Think about all she has done for you, and all you did to keep Betty happy. There is nothing worse than thinking about a person you think you're in love with, and not about the person you really are in love with. _

_You're thinking about Betty, aren't you? This is my last wish. Give Betty a chance, and give yourself a chance at being in love and being loved back._

* * *

'Ok, Molly, I'll give her a chance.' He thought. That night, he laid down on his bed, her voice echoing in his mind.

_Give Betty a chance, and give yourself a chance at being in love and being loved back._

Tomorrow he would give Betty a chance. The more he thought about it, the more confident he became.

'I love you, Betty.' Was his last thought before he drifted off to dreamland:

_**

* * *

**_

He blinked, then blinked again.

"_**Molly?" he asked. In front of him was Molly, wearing the red dress she wore the night she died. She looked as stunning as ever. **_

"_**Yes, Daniel. It's me." Molly said. "I see you got my letter."**_

_**Daniel smiled. "Yes, I did."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So what?"**_

"_**Are you going to give her a chance, Daniel?" Molly asked**_

"_**Yes, and thank you Molly. For everything. I know I'm in love with Betty, and I have been all along. I'm sorry that I used you and I wasn't even aware of it." Daniel said.**_

"_**Don't worry about it, Daniel. I'm head of the angels because I wrote you that letter. You and Betty are meant to be together. They said that all that has happened to you and Betty was supposed to happen so I could meet you, and eventually help you figure out you were in love with Betty all along." Molly said. "Goodbye Daniel." **_

"_**No, Molly, I don't want you to go." Daniel said.**_

"_**Daniel, you have to wake up." Molly said. **_Daniel opened his eyes, and shut off his alarm clock. He got ready for work, and then his driver drove to Mode. He walked into his office and worked the hardest he could until lunch. Lunch would be their first actual friend lunch, and he wanted to make it much more than that, and this time he wouldn't let Natalie tag along.

* * *

The clock turned to noon, and he swiftly walked out of the office, not letting Natalie, or anyone slow him down. He went down to Betty's office and saw she was still working diligently, even though it was lunch time. She probably didn't even notice.

"Betty." He said. She immediately stopped typing and looked at the clock.

"Oh, sorry Daniel I have been so busy. I didn't realize it was noon already." Betty said.

"It's ok. Let's go." Daniel said. Betty stood up and he smiled. She wore a traditional Betty outfit, although it was more refined and more business-like now that she was editor in chief. Betty got her coat and they both walked out of Mode. Then they got into his car and he told the driver where to go.

"Right away, sir." Said the driver. Then they were off. Cautiously, Daniel put his hand on top of hers, and surprisingly, she intertwined her fingers with his. She looked up at him and smiled.

He got lost in her eyes, but too soon the car stopped.

"We are here, sir." Daniel coughed after the driver raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, thank you, Rob." Daniel said. Rob mouthed 'Good luck.' to Daniel, and he mouthed 'Thank you.' back. Then Daniel closed the door, and Rob drove off.

"Here we are." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Betty said in awe. Daniel had brought Betty to a fancy romantic Italian restaurant called _Finding Love_.

"Uh Daniel, isn't this a romantic place?"

"Yes."

"Well then why are we here?"

"You'll see." Daniel said, and led her inside.

"Reservation for Meade." Daniel said.

"Right this way." The waiter said, and led them to a secluded table topped with candles.

The waiter gave them their menus, then left.

"Daniel." Betty said. "What are we doing here?"

"Eating lunch." Daniel said.

"Daniel, you know full well what I mean." Betty said, starting to get angry with him.

"Well, Betty, I…." Daniel started. He took her hand in his, "I love you." Betty started to cry.

"Then isn't some cruel joke, is it?" she yelled.

"No, of course not." Daniel said, and then he stared into her eyes. "Not at all." Betty blushed because everyone was looking at her after she yelled.

"Nothing to see here everybody," Daniel announced, "Just an incredibly beautiful woman." Betty blushed, and everyone went back to what they were talking about before.

"Daniel, why did you do that?"

"Because it's true." Daniel said.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, Betty. You are beautiful. You have natural beauty. That's the best kind." Daniel said. "I love you Betty." Betty looked down into her lap, but Daniel picked up her chin.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, then kissed her. She couldn't believe what she had thought was a friend lunch had turned into, and she liked it.

"Daniel." Betty said. "I don't know what to say. But why me? Why do you love me, and not some other pretty girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked. "You aren't just pretty, you're beautiful. Just yesterday, I thought I was in love with Molly, and was in mourning, when really I was really missing seeing your face everyday as my assistant. As my Betty."

Betty blushed. "Daniel, I…..I'm confused. Why didn't you tell me before, I mean….I'm just so confused right now." Betty said.

"It's ok, Betty. I just wanted to tell you. I don't expect you to give me an answer right now. I know that you will need some time to think about it." Daniel said.

"I just don't want to get hurt again Daniel." Betty said, and started to cry. Daniel put his arm around her and wiped the tears out of her eyes. He could feel all the pain inside of her, from all her past boyfriends. He didn't bother to remember their names, but he knew that they had hurt his Betty and that's all that mattered.

At MODE, she acted strong, but inside she had bottled up all her pain, and only now, she had let it all out. She sobbed into his shirt, and he rubbed her back soothingly. She took in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Betty said.

"It's ok. They were all jerks and didn't realize what a wonderful woman they had." Daniel said.

"Aww, Daniel, that's so sweet." Betty said. He smiled.

"So what do you want to order?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Betty said. "I don't feel good." Betty started to turn pale.

"Waiter! Get us some water over here!" Daniel yelled. He quickly brought them some water and Betty drank it. Betty coughed.

Daniel quickly texted Amanda.

* * *

_**Amanda, tell Matt Betty's sick.**_

_Oh really?_

_**Yes, Amanda. Please tell him.**_

_Fine._

_**Thank you, Amanda.**_

* * *

He called Rob and they picked them up. Then they drove to his apartment. As soon as Betty got out of the car, she stumbled and Daniel caught her. Then he carried her up the stairs to his apartment.

"Here we are." Daniel said, amazingly unlocking his door without dropping her. He laid her on the couch, and she sneezed. He got a blanket and put it on top of her. Then he got her some medicine and some water.

"If you need anything, just tell me, ok?" Daniel said. She nodded, and fell asleep.

He watched her sleep and he smiled. She looked so peaceful. He hoped she was dreaming about him.

An hour later, he heard her mumble, "Daniel." But, she was still asleep. Then she started to kiss the pillow. He smiled and shook her awake. She blinked. Then she looked at the pillow and blushed.

"If you wanted me to kiss you again, you could've just told me." Daniel said and winked. Betty blushed again.

"Uh, could you get me some water first?" Betty asked.

"Of course." Daniel said. Then he brought her some water. She gulped it down and kissed Daniel. Daniel broke the kiss. She was confused until she felt his lips on her neck. She gasped in surprise.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She pushed him away.

"Can I," she yawned, "go back to sleep now?" He had forgotten that she didn't feel well.

"Yes you can, just don't kiss the pillow again, alright?" He wore a goofy grin.

"I'll try not to." Betty said. They both laughed and soon Betty fell asleep again. He pushed her bangs out of her face, and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Betty." He whispered and went in the kitchen to make himself some lunch. He tiptoed as quietly as he could. He made some soup in a pot and poured half of it into a bowl. He put a lid on the rest, just in case Betty got hungry later. Then he sat in a recliner chair next to Betty and it squeaked. Daniel sighed in relief when he realized she was still asleep. A minute later, she opened her eyes.

"Is that soup I smell?" Betty asked.

"Yes it is." Daniel said, "Do you want some?" Betty nodded. Daniel walked back into the kitchen, poured her some soup, and handed it to her.

"Thanks Daniel."

"You're welcome Betty." They ate their soup in silence. Then Betty tried to stand up but she fell into Daniel's arms. She blushed as they both fell to the ground. They looked at each other, and then they burst out laughing. Daniel stood up, then helped Betty get back up.

"Oh my gosh! I have to get back to work!" Betty exclaimed. Daniel grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. Daniel pulled her closer.

"Don't worry, I called you in sick." He said.

"Oh." Betty replied. "So, what do you want to do now?" Daniel shrugged.

"Are you still confused?" he asked.

"Nope, I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Betty."

"I know that already Daniel."

"I'm just making sure." Daniel smiled, and kissed her.

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!


End file.
